


Kinktober Day 19: What Angel Wants

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Gaige, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel needs her Alpha, Bonding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Omega Angel, Omega Verse, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Angel has had a bad day and all she wants is her alpha.





	Kinktober Day 19: What Angel Wants

Barring her teeth, Angel glared at the alpha across the table in the meeting. She leaned over it, staring him down. He’d begun to argue with her, not believing her calculations and directions were correct. He knew he could do better. So, they stared at each other across the other employees. But Angel was not afraid of him. Her father was an alpha too and what’s more, Handsome Jack. He’d taught her how to handle Alphas, how to move past the omega hangup, and how to be fierce. She glared for a moment and then she smirked, an idea forming. She sat back down in her chair, relaxing, her eyes never wavering from him. The act seemed to change the room, putting everyone on edge. It was uncommon to see an Omega so unphased by such an aggressor.

“Okay,” she said.

His smirk widened triumphantly.

“You can take over this project.” Now it was her turn for her smirk to widen as his waned. “You really think you can do better, okay. You’re the project head now. You will take charge of this, along with your other work. If you fall behind or ruin this project, well,” her smile turned evil. “You won’t have to worry about your work anymore.” The alpha grew indignant, but she put her hand up, silencing him. “No, you are  _ positive _ you can do a better than I can, so here’s your chance to shine.” She stood. “Let me be clear on the parameters, I will take no guess work. You must be absolutely positive and everything must be spotless and perfect. You will present this to me two weeks before it’s due. That will give me time to fix anything you screw up. I’ll send everyone an email about this change and your information. Dismissed.”

Everyone tucked their papers away and scurried out. The alpha though, stayed behind. “You can’t do this!”

“I don’t know why you’re whining. This is exactly what you asked for. You didn’t think little ol’ me could do this properly, even with my years and years of experience with this exact work. You told everyone you could do a better job, well now you can prove it.”

His fists clenched and he pounded them on the table. “You’re piling this up on top of my other work! I’m not going to be free for months!”

Her lips quirked. “Welcome to the big leagues.”

A co-worker was waiting for him at the door. They called to him, eyeing Angel nervously. She did not wear a sidearm like her father, her strength was in her mind and her training. She knew how to fight and she wasn’t afraid of the hulking man.

“I’m going to-”

“ _ What _ ?  _ What are you going to do _ ? Complain? To who? Handsome Jack?” her brow quirked, her words dripping with laughter. “He’d shoot you the moment you opened your mouth. You could try to hurt me, but I promise you’ll lose. And if I find out you’ve hurt anyone else, you’ll take a trip to R&D as a volunteer for experimentation.”

The co-worker gasped, but covered their mouth and looked at the ground. The alpha’s jaw clenched and then he packed his things up and left, shoving the co-worker to the ground.

Annoyed, Angel went over to them and helped them up. She could smell the neutral scent of a beta. They smiled nervously. “Thanks…”

She glared in the man’s direction, but smiled at the beta. “Hey, I may be Handsome Jack’s daughter, but I’m not him.”

The beta’s nervousness subsided a little and they nodded and left. Angel grabbed her things and went home, using her private elevator. She slumped against the wall with her eyes closed once she was safe in the confines of the box. She was done for the day, thank goodness. This was her last meeting and she was more than ready. Meetings all day with so many assholes. All she wanted now was to be home with Gaige, her scent wrapped around her instead of all the others.

Their suite was a floor below her father’s penthouse, but required a code to get in that her dad did not have and could not hack. She was adamant that her home be safe and comfortable and that meant visitors only on her terms. She only wanted one alpha scent in there.

The doors opened and Angel was hit with it, the wonderful scent of her alpha. She smiled. It had a slight burned smell to it, which only made her happier knowing that only that was Gaige. Their home was thick with her scent and it immediately soothed the omega. She went to her home office and dropped her paperwork off. She slid out of her heels in the hallway, padding to Gaige’s lab.

She knocked. “Gaige?”

There was a pause before Gaige thrust the door open, frowning angrily at her. Angel jumped back. “How many fucking times have I told you, Angel?” she asked loudly, her eyes wide and passionate. “Stop knocking on the damn door and just come in already!” She took Angel’s hand and tugged her in, wrapping her arm around Angel’s waist. As she lead Angel back to where Gaige was working, she nuzzled Angel’s neck. “You’re always welcome in here, no knocking required, babe.” She scented Angel, scrunching her nose. “Yuck, today was meeting day, huh?”

Angel nodded, her heart pounding with excitement as Gaige’s nose grew closer to her bond spot. She leaned into Gaige, opening her neck to her. They hadn’t bonded yet, but had been a steady item for years now.

Gaige turned them around though, leading her out of her lab. In their bathroom, she began to strip Angel, chatting away about the work for the day and how much closer she was. Angel let her, moving to help get out of her clothes. She let Gaige babble on, finding it relaxing that she could just listen and not extend any more energy. Gaige threw her clothes in the hamper and then stripped herself. Angel turned on the shower to a heat they could both agree on.

Wrapping around her from behind, Gaige kissed her shoulder, her back and around her bonding spot. Angel shivered. Gaige was usually extremely careful not to get too close, but today, her teeth grazed close, brushing the border.

Angel gasped, almost leaning in, more than ready. “Gaige?”

“Mmm,” she responded, moving away to kiss her shoulder again. “I hate that you don’t always smell like me.” She pressed Angel close, growling. “All those stupid scents get all mixed on you.”

Angel smiled. “Well, we could fix that…” Every touch relaxed and burned into Angel and the scent of Gaige close to her nose was amazing. She was home and so what if her excitement in Gaige’s scent buttered her tongue a little? She did want it. She wanted to always be with Gaige.

Her alpha’s aroused cock pressed against Angel, free from its hiding spot. Angel moaned and ground against it automatically, her slick beginning to moisten her. 

Gaige hissed and pushing more against her. “I don’t know…” Gaige whispered. “You’re not thinking clearly.”

Angel moaned as Gaige slid between her legs, rubbing against her. Angel closed her eyes her breath hitching. “I want it when I’m away from you, when my brain is clear and unbiased. I love you Gaige.” Angel rocked her hips against Gaige’s dick, mewling, her wetness growing.

Gaige led them into the shower, the hot water running over them. Gaige lathered up Angel’s mesh sponge with her favorite soap. She scrubbed Angel’s body, gently moving over all of her sensitive areas. Angel washed her hair, totally distracted. It didn’t matter how careful Gaige was, Angel was always excited by her touch. She showered quickly, knowing Gaige would make her wait until she was done before they would do anything.

Towels around their bodies, Angel latched on to Gaige, kissing and pulling her close. She was fresh and didn’t smell like anyone else, but she wanted to. She wanted Gaige’s scent on her. Angel rubbed against Gaige’s dick, panting with how amazing it felt, her arousal rolling down her leg.

Gaige was patient and led her to their bedroom. She motioned for Angel to lay on the bed and then crawled between her legs. Gaige sank down and licked up Angel’s thigh. Angel gasped, shivering, wriggling closer to Gaige.

Gaige pinned her hips down, taking her time kissing each thigh. Angel whined and moaned, playing with her breasts. Gaige laughed. “I take it you had a hard day?”

She nodded. “And now you’re taking  _ forever _ .”

Laughing Gaige nibbled just inside her thigh. Angel gasped, pulling at her nipples. It was a sight to behold and Gaige wanted nothing more than to sink into her, but she held back. “You’re clean from those shitheads, but you don’t smell like  _ you _ yet,” Gaige said. And she lowered her mouth to lick Angel’s soaked pussy.

A loud groan sounded and Angel was a puddle, writhing as best she could while still pinned. Gaige pressed in, flicking her tongue over the clit, her chin already wet. Angel rolled her head side to side, panting and gasping. She shuddered hard, orgasming.

Gaige drank and lapped at those wonderful juices, purring. “That’s it, babe, just relax.”

She tucked in again. She loved how slick and wet Angel could get. The omega never failed to respond in this way for Gaige and it wound her up tightly, fueling her own need. She was always torn between eating Angel out or fucking her. She could spend eternity doing both. She sucked the clit into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue, drawing screams from her. It was not long before Angel came again. Gaige’s chest was getting soaked and it riled her up even more.

Gaige moved upward, planting her hips between Angel’s legs.

“Yes!” Angel panted, sitting up to hug Gaige close. “Please, I need it now, Gagie!”

Easily, Gaige’s cock sank into Angel. They fell back onto the bed where Gaige pounded against Angel, fucking her hard. The bed was soaked, just the way Gaige liked it.

She leaned forward, holding Angel’s arms above her. She kissed all over, nibbling and suckling on those wonderful breasts. She lunged deep and fully, shouts of ecstasy rippling through Gaige from Angel.

She had not realized how she’d truly felt about the omega until today. Until she’d almost bonded with her out of jealously. She supposed though, that she’d always felt this way. She had always been extremely protective and possessive now that she thought about it. She’d indulged Angel when she’d asked for no visitors in their home, had thrived on it. She loved how desperate Angel was, needing Gaige’s scent around her all the time. Gaige had been stupid, denying what they’d both needed.

She turned Angel around on her hands and knees. Angel pressed her ass against Gaige her hands grabbing onto the blankets. Gaige drove in hard, their bodies smacking together. Angel screamed heavenly, pressing even closer, her orgasm splashing between them.

Gaige leaned over her, a hand around her waist, where it began to dip between her legs to play with her. A shudder rippled through Angel and she bucked wildly. Gaige gently pulled her omega’s hair to one side and kissed her back.

“Are you sure you want this?” she asked again.

Angel nodded, unable to speak fully. “Please!”

Moving close, Gaige bit the bonding site, moaning and thrusting harder into her, her body on fire, her mind swirling. Angel came again, screaming louder than Gaige had ever heard.

With a deep thrust, Gaige came, her knot swelling. She rolled them to their sides, to rest comfortably. She licked at the spot, smoothing over her bite marks and sending shivers through Angel. The omega cooed, pressing as close as she could, snuggling against the alpha.

“How do you feel?” Gaige asked. She was nervous, she didn’t want to hurt Angel, or do it wrong. She leaned over to get a look at her omega’s face.

“Mmm?” Angel purred.

Gaige pulled Angel’s hair away from her flushed face. “Are you okay?”

Angel smiled, taking Gaige’s hand and kissing it. “I’m perfect,” she slurred. She curled into Gaige, holding her arm tightly against her. Gaige, still worried, nestled in close. She sighed silently, but her nervous energy still buzzed. Leaning forward, kissed Angel's back, gently and rhythmically, coaxing the tired omega to sleep and easing her worried mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
